


some souls are bound together [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: rather see you bear your soul [Podfic] [2]
Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Daemons, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "some souls are bound together" by magisterequitum.</p><p>"And then 5 times with the Lauren Family and their daemons."</p>
            </blockquote>





	some souls are bound together [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [some souls are bound together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364964) by [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum). 



mp3, Length (with music): 21:01  
Length (without music): 19:11  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/some%20souls%20are%20bound%20together.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/some%20souls%20are%20bound%20together%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/some-souls-are-bound-together-non-music-version).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers (Alex G and Tyler Ward Cover)


End file.
